


Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Sharing Clothes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: After the reader’s date doesn’t show up at a bar one night, she gets to know the man sitting at the other end…A/N: Fulfills the Clothes Sharing square of SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 29





	Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” you groaned at the bar, your friend Julie giggling in her seat beside you. “Online dating. I’m meeting I guy I met on an online dating site. Oh my God.”

“Hey. I met Barry through that site! Now we got the whole white picket fence and kid at home thing going on,” she said.

“The guy was supposed to be here like two hours ago,” you groaned. “He ditched. I can’t even get a date online. I’m hopeless.”

“Uh, bartender? Another shot of whiskey for my girl,” she said. You held up two fingers, Julie laughing. She frowned when her phone lit up, tilting her head back. “And the baby just went full mess mode, both ends.”

“Go save your husband,” you said. “This guy’s not gonna show.”

“Don’t drive home if you keep knocking them back like that,” she said.

“I won’t. See you at work Monday,” you said, giving her a wave as she stood up. “I’ll take another beer with those shots.”

“Vodka straight,” said a guy, sitting down right next to you an hour later. You looked around the bar top, mostly empty except for a guy in a cowboy hat nursing a bourbon around the bend. “You the internet chick? Hallie?”

“And this is as far as this goes,” you said. “Go away.”

“Come on, Heather. It’s-”

“You’re drunk and smell like you’ve already been on a date so I’m passing. Now leave me alone,” you said.

“You were-”

“Pal,” said the guy in the cowboy hat, tilting his head up so you could see a pair of dark green eyes looking over in your direction. “Every hear of the term no means no? The lady said to get so I’d get gone.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Sober enough to whoop your ass for starters,” he said. The internet guy stared for a moment before he waved off the bartender and left. You got a nod from the cowboy before he went back to his drink.

“I had it handled you know,” you said after a beat. He smiled and looked into his glass, sipping on it slowly.

“I’m sure you did,” he said. “Didn’t mean anything by it. Just trying to even out the douchebaggery of the world is all.”

“You talk weird,” you said. He chuckled, pointing for a refill.

“You talk weird. You got the accent around these parts, not me, honey,” he said. “That how they flirt wherever it is you’re from? Insult the man first?”

“I’m having a bad enough night without you getting on my back,” you said.

“Apologies,” he said as he got his drink. “I’ll take an order of your nacho fries for my friend here too. Put it on my tab.”

You raised an eyebrow at the guy, watching him give it right back.

“Well a thing like you need’s some food in there to soak up all those drinks before you head on back home for the night,” he said.

“I kind of want to be drunk right now, thanks,” you said.

“Great, you’re drunk. By the time you leave, you’ll be in a right state to now,” he said.

You blinked at him, opening your mouth to say more but nothing came out.

“Miss?”

“You know I’m not going home with you, don’t you?” you said.

“I’m not that kind of man. Not until the third date at least.”

**Three Dates Later**

“Fuck, Jensen,” you growled, ripping off his belt and feeling his hands all over your face as soft country rock played on the radio in his truck.

“Hey. I didn’t take you out for a picnic date under the stars for some front seat-” he said before you leaned back, blinking slowly at him. “It’s too small up here. Come on.”

He grabbed your hand and used one to hold his pants up, pulling you back outside and onto the blanket near the dwindling fire. You shoved off his flannel and Jensen lay back on the blanket, holding it up to you as you cocked your head.

“You got goosebumps, silly,” he said.

“Cowboys. You always gotta be so thoughtful,” you said, pulling it on before you resumed shoving off your shorts and underwear, climbing on top of his cock as Jensen sighed.

“You want to be cowgirl,” he teased.

“Oh my…” you groaned, Jensen chuckling as he rested his hands on your hips. “Isn’t it the cowboys that normally do the riding?”

“I much prefer this,” he said. “If only we had some Big & Rich on…”

“I bet you’ve never used that one before,” you said.

“Only on the girls I like,” he said, flashing you a wink. “Uh, Y/N?”

“This isn’t like your first time is it? That’s cool just…” you asked, Jensen shaking his head. “You don’t want to do this anymore?”

“No, I do. You look very beautiful right now is all,” he said. “Extremely beautiful.”

“You’re sweet,” you said, leaning down to kiss him, Jensen wrapping his arms around your back and slowly thrusting up into you. “You don’t do this often, do you.”

“Am I that bad?”

“No! No, you’re great. Please continue,” you said, Jensen rolling you to your back as he hovered over you, getting a better angle to pump his hips. “I meant…you’re a bit flirty and cocky but you’re a gentleman.”

“I’ve slept with a handful of women, all of them beautiful, all of them were my girlfriends when I did it too. Never had sex outside before though,” he chuckled. “You might be bringing out a side of me I didn’t know I had.”

“Anybody get your flannel?”

“Nope. Nobody got my flannel. That’s my favorite one too, you know,” he said.

“I must be special,” you said, fluttering your eyes closed when he fell into a nice deep rhythm. “Mmm.”

“Those little sounds are nice and all but no need to be shy. Where’s that girl that was in the truck tearing my clothes off?” he teased.

“She’s right here. We can do that on date four if you’d like,” you said.

“How do you know you’re getting another date, honey?” he asked, giving you a short kiss and his rocked his hips deep inside you.

“Just a feeling, cowboy,” you said, rolling your hips up to met his, his head dropping to your shoulder. “Don’t stop now. We’re just getting started.”

“Hey, honey,” said Jensen when you answered your phone the next day.

“Cowboy,” you said, smirking as you glanced at his flannel in your laundry basket.

“Listen. I apologize in advance but I’m gonna have to cancel our date tonight.”

“Oh,” you said. Shit, you’d probably been too forward the night before. He was a quieter guy and you’d probably scared him off.

“I know it’s last minute but could I take you out for lunch in about half an hour instead? We can postpone that other thing until another time,” he said. “If you’re busy that’s okay.”

“No. No. I just had chores planned. I’ll meet you there.”

“Hi, Jens,” you said, sliding into the chair across from him, Jensen leaning over to peck a kiss on your cheek. “Barbeque. You sure do know the way to a woman’s heart.”

“They got some tofu imitation stuff or something if you don’t eat meat,” he said. “You got the salad and pasta the other times we’ve got out so I wasn’t sure.”

“I like barbeque. But that’s very considerate of you,” you said, grabbing a menu.

“I’d much rather be going out tonight.”

“Jens, it’s cool, honestly. A lunch date is great.”

“We got a last minute rodeo tonight apparently,” he mumbled, eyes scanning over the plates on offer.

“A rodeo?” you asked. He smiled and nodded, returning his gaze to the laminated paper. “What kind of rodeo?”

“A few horses. That stuff is boring,” he said, taking off his sunglasses when the sun went behind some clouds. “You see anything that looks good?”

“I think I’ll get the number three platter,” you said.

“A woman after my own heart. I was thinking the same thing,” he said, putting the menu down.

A few minutes later your order was in and you were sharing a basket of fries, sipping on your iced tea.

“So you said you work on a ranch before. What’s that like?” you asked.

“Like you imagine I figure,” he said. “It ain’t all that interesting.”

“I work in an office. It’s way more interesting than what I do,” you said. He didn’t take the bite though and only hummed, munching on a fry. “So are you a ranch hand? That’s the right term, right?”

“Yeah. I’m not one of those though, not traditionally. The ranch I work on ain’t that large. I got my own house and all,” he said. “On the edge of town.”

“Nice. I’m still saving for one,” you said. “I’m not a huge fan of living in the city.”

“Really?” he asked. “You seem…”

“I seem what?”

“Like a city girl. Like you always get all prettied up for dates,” he said.

“…well it’s a date so I want to look nice,” you said, narrowing your eyes a split second.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

Your food came out not too long after, the two of you making small talk for most of it, Jensen a bit stiff until you were heading out.

“Hey,” he said as you both paused to head back to your car. “I didn’t mean…we got two differents kinds of lives is all, Y/N.”

“If you want out, just say so,” you said.

“You’re kind of sensitive you know.”

“Back at ya,” you said, crossing your arms. “I didn’t realize you got a thing against someone putting on makeup and heels for a date.”

“I don’t.”

“Then what’s the problem.”

“I…don’t think we have that much in common,” he said.

“I’m starting to see how this works for you. After you get sex, you ditch the girl, hm?” you asked.

“I don’t think we’re compatible,” he said.

“Yeah. Me either. Thanks for lunch,” you said, taking off back to your car.

You finished up your chores when you got home and we’re just tossing the leftovers of a TV dinner in the trash when your phone rang.

You rolled your eyes but answered anyways.

“If you want your precious flannel back, text me an address and I’ll send it in the mail, okay?” you asked.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” said Jensen. “I…there’s stuff you don’t know, stuff that’s too soon to bring up. I’m sorry for how I acted. I mean, you put away a half slab of ribs and a plate of brisket and pulled pork…that’s an attractive woman on it’s own. I just…I screwed up. I keep screwing it up. But you’re the first woman that’s ever tried to learn more about me. Like you were trying to ask stuff about what I do and I brushed you off cause I’m not like the guys in suits walking around your fancy office building. I know what I am. I got scared and I’m sorry.”

“…I wouldn’t date you if I had an issue with you. I don’t care that you wear plaid and cowboy boots on every date. I dress up because that’s what I was taught. You do what you do because of how you were raised. The only problem I have is when someone tries to judge me for it,” you said.

“I understand,” he said, the phone quiet for a few seconds. “You can keep the flannel. It’s okay.”

“You’re not going to ask me out again?” you asked.

“I’d rather spare myself the humiliation if that’s alright with you.”

“Jensen. Ask me out again,” you said.

“Why?”

“Just do it,” you said.

“Want to come to the rodeo tonight?” he asked. “I won’t be able to hang out much since I’m working it.”

“Yeah,” you said, smiling as you walked into your bedroom and to the closet. “Anything I should know in particular?”

“I’d use the staff entrance so you get in for free. Other than that, I suppose not,” he said.

“I’ll see you soon then, cowboy,” you said. “And Jensen? There’s nothing wrong with getting scared you know.”

“I’ll see you soon, honey.”

You found a parking spot with only a little bit of trouble, feeling a little out of place as most people headed for the main entrance. You skirted around to the side, the guy at the door letting you in once you gave him your name.

The smell hit you first as you walked around on the hay covered floor, someone walking by with a horse. You could see a bunch of stalls, some filled with them, some empty, some with people inside too.

After walking back through them and only getting lost about three different times, you felt a tap on your finger.

“Your Ackles’ new girl right? I’m Jared. I own a few of the horses at the ranch he works at and he asked I take care of you tonight,” he said.

“And I thought Jensen was tall,” you laughed. “Yeah, I’m Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other,” said Jared with a big smile. “Come on. I’ll set you up.”

“Uh, not to show how little I know about this stuff but what is this exactly?” you asked.

“Tonight they’re doing an impromptu horse rodeo. It can differ depending on the animal and event but tonight it’s barrel racing up first, that’s what my horses are running in. That’s like young girls, normally teenagers, they got these barrels set up out in the arena and they have to get the horse out of the gate and then they sprint out around the barrels and come back in. Fastest wins. Then they got the classic saddle bronc event, you know, a horse with a saddle on and it tries to buck off the rider? They got that and then bareback which is the same thing mostly but no saddle. Jensen’s going to be helping with set up and the horses,” he said.

“So it’s like a sport kind of,” you said.

“Yeah. Not much different than a football game. Well, a little different but it’s the same idea,” said Jared. “Let’s go grab a snack, get into the fresh air for a minute.”

The fresh air smelled like dirt and beer to be honest but Jared got you each a beer and a box of popcorn for himself, nodding over to the bleachers. You followed him up, Jared settling down as he pointed across the way.

“There’s our boy,” he said as you spotted Jensen in his hat talking to a young girl. “That’s Zoe. She’s riding my biggest boy, Ape, tonight. First time in a competition. He’s probably giving her a pep talk.”

“So Jensen trains horses too?”

“No…sort of. He’s kind of…there when training happens. His job is to take care of the horses so wherever they go, he goes,” said Jared. “That’s only part of his job. He does other ends and ends. Most ranchers do.”

“He had a date tonight,” you said, Jared chuckling.

“Yeah. I found out after I told him about the rodeo. I told the dumbass to pick the girl over work next time,” said Jared. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s fine. I think some good came out of it. Cleared up some things,” you said.

“Good. I’m gonna go say hey to the riders. I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

The rodeo had turned out to be more fun than it had any right to be and Jared kept you entertained and explained a few of the rules or points when you didn’t quite understand. You were a little grateful when Jensen didn’t participate in the rancher’s competition for a bit of prize money, especially when one guy got tossed nearly ten feet.

“Alright,” said Jared when you were back near the staff entrance, his hands finding someone in a cowboy hat and spinning him around. “Ackles, go hang out with this sweet girl. I got the horses for the night.”

“You sure?” asked Jensen.

“I’m sure. Go get her a drink,” said Jared. Jensen nodded and gave you a shy smile, showing you out of the building and into the night air.

“Sorry I was so busy tonight,” he said. “Jared said you had a good time.”

“I did,” you said, Jensen’s smiling growing as he looked you up and down. “I wore jeans and sneakers. No make up either. Must be the end times.”

“I deserve that,” he said.

“I’m all for not wearing heels,” you said. “Just don’t assume things about the kind of person I am, okay?”

“I got the message,” he said. “So can I get you that drink?”

“Jensen,” you said when you got out of your car, parked behind him in his driveway. “This is your house? Your house?”

“Uh, yes?” he laughed. “Come on. Oh, I do have a dog just a heads up.”

“What the…” you said, following him to the front door and inside. Somehow the house looked even bigger once you were in the foyer area, Jensen pulling off his boots and tucking them into a mudroom. You kicked off your sneakers, a small dog running over, sniffing and wagging his tail.

“Hi baby boy,” said Jensen all high pitched, the dog jumping up and Jensen catching him in his arms. He was blushing a little when he carried him over to you, holding the dog up. “Harrison, this is Y/N. Y/N, Harrison.”

“He’s adorable,” you said, the dog licking your nose, tail going a mile a minute. “Hi buddy.”

“Alright bud, why don’t you go on back to bed. It’s past your bedtime,” said Jensen. The dog snorted and took off down a hall, Jensen chuckling as he poked his head in and saw him tucked away in a bed in the laundry room. “He’s a goof.”

“I wonder where he gets it from,” you said, following Jensen into a large open kitchen. You raised an eyebrow as you looked around, Jensen grabbing a bottle of bourbon from the countertop. “I may have to get into the ranch business myself.”

“I’m the exception, not the standard,” he said, sliding over a glass. “I appreciate you going tonight and all.”

“I liked going tonight and all. You’re a hard nut to crack, Ackles,” you said.

“Want to drink out back?” he said. You followed him outside to a screened in patio area. It was beautiful out there, Jensen smirking when you kept looking around. “It’s nice out here.”

“Yeah it is,” you said.

“Jared tell you how we met?” he asked. You shook your head, Jensen nodding.

“You guys go to school or something?”

“No. No. We met in LA,” he said.

“LA? That’s different.”

“I grew up with ranching. I knew the ins and outs of it by the time I was in high school. One day, a got spotted by one of those agent people when I was hanging with a few buddies at the mall. I was like no way but I talked to my parents about it and it was legit and everything so I got into modeling. That turned into more modeling which turned into more modeling and you get the picture.”

“So you haven’t always been a rancher,” you said.

“No. I stopped for a few years there while I was in LA. I made a stupid amount of money and hung out with people I really didn’t like. Except for Jared. He was cool. It’s where I had those other relationships I was talking about. Get told you’re a dumb hick enough, you start to believe it,” he said.

“Anybody smart enough to leave that kind of environment isn’t an idiot,” you said.

“I’ve been back a few years. I never make it past a first date nowadays,” he said as he turned his head. “I’m gonna make more mistakes like I did today. Assume things. I can guarantee it.”

“Well no relationship is perfect. When you’re ready to tell me the rest of that story, you will. Until then, I will be extremely jealous of this kickass house,” you said.

“It’s actually a rental,” he said. “I’m looking to get a house built.”

“Got a builder lined up?” you asked.

“I have a piece of land but not a builder. I need one of those designers everyone I talk to tells me. I’m complicated apparently.”

“Nothing wrong with getting what you want. That girl that was at the bar with me the night we met, her husband is one of those. A designer,” you said.

“A dude designer?”

“Mhm. I can give you his number. He can definitely make it the feel you want without being too man cave,” you said.

“Maybe I will. I’ve been looking for a house for years though so I wouldn’t want to get his hopes up.”

“Looking to get back into the modeling game?” you asked.

“Never. I don’t see the sense of spending all that money to build a house and then have a lady come in someday and hate everything about it is all,” he said.

“That’s why you get a designer to help. Plus you don’t want to be with a chick like that, trust me,” you said, sipping on your drink.

“You look real beautiful like that,” he said after a beat.

“Oh yeah, I’m so hot,” you laughed, fixing your zip up around yourself.

“See when I tell you you’re beautiful and you’re all dressed up and covered your face in creams and blush and all that, you believe me. When you’re just you though, you don’t seem to believe that,” he said. “That’s kind of a real shame since I think I like this look on you even more.”

“You got your secrets, I got mine,” you said.

“Very true. You are beautiful though, honey,” he said.

“Thank you, Jensen,” you said quietly. “So beside dealing with horses, what other kind of stuff do you do on the ranch?”

“I’m going up to my parents tomorrow to help out with a few things. They’re out of town so no need to worry about bumping into them if you’d like to hang out,” he said.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
